


The choice

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Memory Erasure, mental manipulation, mind tampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Xavier makes a choice that many would oppose to help a young mutant.





	The choice

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get

he Choice

Charles Xavier looked over at the sleeping boy in his new school's medical facility. He could tell the boy was having another nightmare and he needed to be aware in case he awoke and opened his eyes. So far he hadn't identified a material that could stop the concussive blast the boy produced and didn't want to have to repair a massive hole in the facility. His financial backers might change their minds about funding the school if the very first mutant student destroyed a large part of it.

He glanced back at the boy Scott Summers had lived a hard life and he was debating the best approach to helping the boy. He was glad Logan and Ororo were away looking for clues to the location of a possible mutant in Oregon. Logan especially would object to the course of action he was considering for the boy.

He had helped several mutants over the years before deciding to create his school and had prided himself on always choosing the best choice of action to help them even if others wouldn't agree with his choice. He hated to tamper with anyone's mind but occasionally the situation had warranted it. He thought of young Jean Grey who's telepathic gifts had manifested after a horrendous car accident. He'd sealed her telepathy and erased the traumatic memory to ensure she had a normal development. Over the years as her second power had begun to manifest he had gradually allowed her telepathy to return so she could work with it properly.

He looked forward to her coming to stay at his school once the new school year at Bayville High started. Jean was a true success story and proof that when needed some memory alteration could be helpful. Of course he had only erased Jean's first hand experience of her friend's death through her telepathy if he chose to help Scott in the same way he'd be erasing a lot more of his memory.

He was sure it was the better option considering that otherwise Scott would be burdened with being partially responsible for the death of his youngest brother and his adoptive family. He frowned not to mention the vengeful killing of the one who actually killed them. He frowned conventional methods would take years to help Scott get over Gabriel's death and everything that went along with it. He also wasn't sure they would ever fully work for the young man his way would be quicker even if it still gave him pause to tamper with someone's mind. He had only done so a handful of times but each time had been for good cause. He was sure this was another case Scott Summers would be better of forgetting he ever two brothers.

Several days later he set watching the much happier young man wash the car he'd arranged to give him under the pretext that he had found it in storage belonging originally to his father. He'd found a fuzzy memory of Scott's family riding in a similar car while he was working. He had finally found a substance that would block Scott's optic blast and he was hopeful than within a few years the boy would have complete control over the power.

He glanced over at Ororo as she entered his office carrying a file. "You asked for this file professor?" She said handing him the file on Jean. He turned away from the window and took the file from her.

"Yes, it concerns are second new student Jean Grey." He said with a smile. "The stories of a wild boy in Oregon may have been a hoax but there are plenty of mutants in the world that we will help with our school." He frowned. "I only wish Raven and Magnus hadn't chosen to oppose us." He saw Ororo nod before she left the room. He could have forced them to stay but that was a line he wouldn't cross he would only touch someone's mind to help them not to control them.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
